


Out in the Rain

by WriterFanChick



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFanChick/pseuds/WriterFanChick
Summary: You and your good friend Taka get caught in the rain.





	Out in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh hi. I don’t write to often and I’ve never posted any of my stories anywhere so this is all new to me. I’d love to hear feedback though!

The grey clouds started rolling over as another day ended at Hopes Peak academy. It was a short walk to your dormitory, so you never really think to bring your umbrella. As you start heading there, you hear a voice that has become oh so familiar to you call out your name. Your dear friend Taka was trying to catch up with you. You had met each other on your first weeks at the academy. Conversation wasn’t easy at first, but as you helped him through the basics of socializing, the friendly bond you two had shared became unbreakable. While you were happy to have him as a friend, you couldn’t stop the feelings you had developed for him. It couldn’t be helped, but you knew not much could be done. After all, he’s a professional student. He would never even consider having a relationship with a fellow class mate. “Hello ——-! I’m glad I was able to catch you before you settled in for the afternoon!” Taka laughed with his signature smile. “Hi Taka! I’m glad too! Did you need anything from me?” “ No, I just wanted to make sure you got back to your dormitory okay”. Of course he did. It’s become a routine at this point that he would walk with you. You never really understood why, it was a five minute walk tops, and it’s not like any of the other students would hurt you. Nevertheless, he would always be there, always walking you home, sometimes chatting, sometimes not. “ How was class today, Taka?” “Rewarding as always! Any day that I can put in effort to further my education is a good day!” he says with that familiar glint in his eye. “And what about you, ——-? Your day?” “Good as usual, I suppose. Although I don’t think I can ever beat your level of enthusiasm.” “Hahaha! Maybe not, maybe not!” he laughs. It may not be much of a conversation, but it was enough for the both of you. As you make it about half way there, a raindrop falls. Then another. Then another. Until it starts pouring rain. Seeking shelter from the sudden outpour, the both of you run to a nearby tree that surprisingly has no one else under it. “Do you have your umbrella with you, Taka?” “No, unfortunately. The weather was supposed to be sunny all day so I didn’t think I’d need it. I suppose that means you don’t have yours either?” “You’d be correct, even if I did know that it would rain today, I still would’ve left it.” “Why would you do that?” “Because I don’t really mind braving it.” “——-! That’s irresponsible! You could catch a cold doing something so reckless!” “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know.” You start to think about why you picked up this habit. You used to keep a foldable umbrella in your bag all the time. “ I guess it’s because you always have one.” “Hmm?” “The reason I don’t carry one. I guess I’ve started to rely on you a little much.” you posit. There is a small break of silence before he speaks up again. “Something has been weighing on my mind recently.” “Oh yeah?” “Yeah, it’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about for a while now.” “Alright, shoot.” He takes a deep breath before asking. “At the beginning of the year, what made you approach me?” “Approach you?” “Yeah, most people find me intimidating or socially awkward, yet you stuck with me. Why is that?” He had asked, looking down. Intimidating? You never got that impression. “Well, you might be a little socially awkward sure, but I never found you intimidating.” “ Really?” “Of course! When I first met you, I could tell that you were a good person, and, well, I’m not all that great at socializing either.” “Nonsense! You’ve taught me everything I know!” “And I’m glad I was able to help you, but the truth is is that I don’t have many other friends. In fact, you’re probably the best friend I have.” “You consider me to be your best friend?” way to dig yourself into that hole, but you couldn’t deny that it was true. “Of course Taka. You mean a lot to me.” You say with a sincere smile. “——-, I’m truly touched that you think so highly of me!” He says while visibly tearing up. His strong emotions were something you always noticed, but you never noticed the small hint of a blush on his cheeks. “There’s no need to cry Taka, I thought you already knew all that.” “I wanted to believe it, but I found it hard to believe that someone as wonderful as you would consider me to be your best friend.” “As wonderful as me? Taka, you’re so unbelievably dedicated to your work I’m surprised that you would even have me in your company.” “Don’t say that! I wouldn’t dream of not having you by my side! Any dream like that would be a nightmare!” he said with sincerity. It made you happy that he cared so much for you. The two of you sit in a comfortable silence for a while, trying to wait for the rain to let up. You can’t help yourself from thinking about how cute the boy sitting next to you. What did you like about him? Well, what didn’t you like? He’s always nothing but respectful to you and your classmates, he always seems happy to see you. He’s very attractive, and even though he might not look it, you remember seeing him in the academy’s pool and my god is he ripped. People regard him as a hardass sure, but you were glad that he took his role as president of the morals committee so seriously. He’s always been so helpful to you, especially if you were struggling with a school assignment. Wait a minute. “My literature paper!” you suddenly exclaimed. “Huh? What about it?” “I nearly forgot that I had to edit it and send it in tonight! Oh, I knew I had forgotten something.” you said, dejected. “If I don’t get back to my room soon I won’t have enough time to make the changes I need to make. I need this paper to be good so I can get the A I rightfully deserve.” “Hmmm...” “What is it, Taka?” “If we go soon, you’ll have enough time to finish it?” “I should, why?” you ask, confused. It was still pouring rain, there’s no way you could make it back without risking a cold. “Alright ——-, I’ll be back as soon as possible!” “Taka, where-“ you were cut off by the sight of him bolting for the academy. What on earth was he doing? You barely have time to think until you see him running back towards you with something in his hands. “Sorry I took so long...” he said, out of breath. You make out what he has clenched in his hand, an umbrella. “You didn’t take long at all! And you talk about about me being reckless, you could’ve slipped and hurt yourself!” “It was a risk I was ready to take, but I apologize for making you worry.” he takes a moment to open the umbrella and holds it over the both of you. “Shall we be off?” “Let’s.” The both of you proceeded to walk the rest of the way to your dormitory. If he was willing to go out into the rain, why did he stay with you for so long? Did he really want to make sure you got back safely that badly? Or did he want to spend as much time with you as he could? As you asked yourself questions that you wouldn’t dare ask him, you arrived at your dorm. “Wait here a sec.” you say before you enter your place. You run into your bathroom to find a towel for your drenched friend. Once you find one, you run back out to him. “Here, you should dry off before you catch a cold.” “Ah, thank you, ——-! I appreciate it!” “I should be the one thanking you, Taka! I don’t know a lot of people who would brave that for me.” you tell him as he dries off as best he can. “It was no problem, ——-! I’m happy to help you in any way I can!” he says, handing you back your towel. You say your goodbyes and you see him walk off without even opening his umbrella. “Open the umbrella!” you yell his way. He glances back and then up, realizing his mistake and opening his umbrella. He gives you a final wave goodbye and heads off. As you head in for the evening and start working on your paper, you think back to when you said goodbye. You couldn’t stop thinking about how your hands briefly touched when exchanging the towel. Especially since you could’ve sworn you saw him blush when you did. You thought your chances with him were hopeless, but maybe you were wrong.


End file.
